


December 15th - Ho Ho HO NO NOT AGAIN

by IMAgentMI



Series: RvB Ficlet Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Wyoming is back at it again. 
Someone kill York.





	

Wyoming: “Knock knock.”

York: “Jesus Ch– who’s there?”

Wyoming: “I, Santa.”

York: “I Santa who?”

Wyoming: “I Santa all my Christmas cards already. Did you?”

York: *throws a candy cane at Wyoming’s head*


End file.
